


Trouble Underfoot

by LittleLinor



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (it's just washing/grooming), F/F, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Jill's feet were a constant mess, and Mist hadhad enough.





	Trouble Underfoot

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from a kink meme on tumblr. I LIKE JILL/MIST OKAY THEY'RE CUTE

“This,” Mist said with a determined frown that could have put Soren’s to shame, “has got to stop.”

 

Jill looked up from where she had collapsed on the bed, barely raising her head for Mist to see her above her shoulder.

“Mmmhuh?”

“How many times have I told you those boots are a wrong fit for you?” She sat on the bed and grabbed one of Jill’s feet, pulling it up. “Look, there’s callouses all the way to the side of your  _toe_.”

"…’s supposed to have cal—”

“Not on the _sides_. You’re going to damage your feet someday. What if they start hurting on the battlefield?”

"I’m not on foot on the battlefield.”

“That’s no excuse.” She pulled Jill’s other foot up, groaned at the damage, and let them fall back on the bed with a dramatic  _thud_. “That’s it. Sit up, I’m taking things into my own hands.”

She left Jill to her drowsy blinking and went to heat a large basin of water, gathering oils and salt while it was on the fire. After some hesitation, she also picked up a brush and soap, dumped her armload onto a fresh towel, and put it down next to the bed to fetch her water. Jill, to her satisfaction, had obeyed her, and was sitting at the end of the bed with a somewhat vacant look, blinking herself into wakefulness.

She almost teased her about it. But she still remembered how high strung Jill used to be, always alert, relaxing all too little. She kissed her cheek instead.

“Good girl. Now get those in there.”

They slid Jill’s feet into the hot water. She hissed at first, then let out a deep sigh of comfort, and Mist grinned and threw some salt and a few drops of lavender oil in the basin. Part of her cringed (years of managing the mercenaries’ supplies and making every little thing last had made her uncomfortable with luxuries such as these), but it wasn’t a regular thing, and Jill deserved to be spoiled a little for once. She mixed the water with her hand, sending the scent of lavender drifting through the room, covering any remnants of boot stank.

“See? You should do that more often.”

Jill stayed silent, merely observing her instead. There was a certain shyness to her, like the one she had hid behind when they had first met, when Jill had been a stranded soldier on a ship filled with former enemies. It was something she always instinstinctively slid behind when she was flustered or trying to adjust to something new, and rather than push her about it, Mist decided to just keep doing what she was doing.

After a couple of minutes of just soaking, she reached for Jill’s foot in the water and began to rub it, gently at first, softening the skin and callouses. It was hard under her hand, cracks running through the fleshy parts of Jill’s foot where the skin was thickest. It made her cringe just to touch. She reached for the brush and scrubbed, around her heel, circling the sides, and finally working on the hardened sole. Dead skin fell away, leaving a fresh layer of healthier callouses, and Mist decided she was satisfied and switched to the other foot.

The water was opaque by the time she was done, which was good, because it pushed away any guilt she might have felt at soiling the footbath with soap. She rubbed it into her hands and scrubbed at Jill’s feet with her fingers, working it into every corner. When she finally rinsed them, they were barely recogniseable.

“Much better.”

She set the basin away, grabbed the towel, and brushed it against Jill’s feet gently, then put it down on the bed and sat on the floor, lavender oil in hand.

“Just let me add the finishing touch, okay?”

The oil was deliciously fragrant, and it sinked into both their skins easily. She ran her fingers from Jill’s toes to her ankles, circling them and massaging them before going back down towards her heels. Carefully, she rubbed the oil into Jill’s skin, softening and strenghtening it, and didn’t stop until her fingers no longer felt anything scraping at them.

“… thank you.”

She looked up and beamed. Jill was blushing, but there was a soft smile under it, and it made Mist want to giggle in happiness.

“You’re welcome. How does it feel?”

“… nice.” She made a face. “Although they almost don’t feel like my own feet anymore.”

“You’ll get used to it.”

An idea struck her, and before Jill could look away, she raised her foot to her mouth and kissed the top as she would her hand. Jill blinked and blushed (it was such a  _lovely_  colour, and went perfectly with her hair), and Mist found herself grinning at her reaction. She did it again.

“Mist—”

“What? This is just a little reminder. Take care of them. If not for you, then for me. I like them.”

Jill looked away.

“… I’ll try to remember that.”

**Author's Note:**

> (and then Jill Remembers all right)


End file.
